The OWCA Files: The Human Division
by DrHankryZone13
Summary: Heinz Doofenshmirtz, now known as Agent Heinz the Ocelot, went on from rookie to a high rank fedora. Because of this, he immediate gets recruited as OWCA's human division's first senior agent with four rookies to care for. Will Agent Heinz succeed? OWCA Files spoilers ahead


Ever since the blowing up of OWCA and the capture of Professor Parenthesis (who turned out to be a flea), the rookies Heinz, Harry the Hyena, Maggie the Macaw and Karen the Cat have now moved up to the high rank fedora and now owned the fedoras with black bands like the senior agents. Heinz and his fellow rookies are having their daily friday coffee at the newly rebuilt OWCA's canteen. "Tough on your own now isn't it guys?" Heinz asked the animals sitting around him. Maggie nodded and dunked a cracker in tea, then munching it heartily. Karen merely sat on the couch grooming herself and Harry was reading a joke book while eating a ham sandwich. The former mad smiled at them. Because of him, the rookie animals and him succeeded on their first mission and they finally got to see Karen kick some robot flea jazzy. The cat purred lovingly as Heinz stroked behind her ears. "You're a good kitty aren't ya?" Heinz picked up the cat and nuzzled noses. Karen meowed and licked the pointy nose in front of her.

The fun was interrupted when Perry the platypus and Major Monogram came into view. "Agent Heinz?" Major Monogram called for the "ocelot" agent. "We have a promotion for you!" Heinz placed Karen down and blinked. "A promotion?" He became excited. "Is it a higher rank?" Perry rolled his eyes and wagged his finger. "No, it's not that," Major Monogram grinned. "It's much better than that!" The two escorted Heinz out as he waved at his fellow colleagues. Maggie and Harry waved their paw or wing and Karen just decided to tag along with her favourite human; leaping on his shoulders for a ride. The humans (and cat) finally reached what looked like another headquarters a distance away from OWCA via underground tunnel. Major Monogram punched in a few numbers at the entrance and led the others inside. "Alright, here we are!" Major Monogram said cheerily. Heinz marvelled at the new headquarters. "Am I top agent now?" Heinz asked curiously. Major Monogram nodded. "In this division yes," he added. "Division?" Heinz raised a brow.

"You heard Major right agent Heinz!"

Carl Karl came in with Vanessa Doofenshmirtz by his side. "Vanessa!" Heinz hugged his daughter. Vanessa smiled and returned the hug. "Hey dad!" She greeted. "I'm starting my first day of work!" "Work?" Heinz gasped. "You're a secret agent?!" Carl laughed. "No, Vanessa's my intern Agent Heinz," he explained. Heinz was getting more confused. "Intern?! How can an intern, have an intern?" Heinz turned to Major Monogram. "Are you even aware of this?!" Major Monogram nodded. "Well Carl was doing so well I had to let him go!" Carl proudly showed off the printed letters "MC" on his blouse. "You can call me Major Carl from now on!" He proudly concluded. Heinz smiled. "If you say so Major Carl," he chuckled. "So why am I here again?" He asked those around him. Carl simply took off Heinz's black fedora band and replaced it with a dark purple one. "You're going to be my first and senior Agent, agent Heinz," Heinz grinned and looked at a nearby mirror. "Wow in my favourite colour too!" His face brightened. "I'm gonna be a senior!" He rejoiced but quickly returned to confused mode. "But I'm the only agent right?" He realized. "So how can I be senior when there's nobody to be senior to?"

Carl signalled for Vanessa to bring in the "surprise". The sixteen-year old went away for a moment and came back with a teenage girl and three kids. Carl cleared his throat. "These are your rookies agent Heinz," he smiled at the agents and introduced them. There was agent Candace Flynn, the oldest rookie at 15 with the orange hair and red and white dress. Ferb Fletcher was the quiet and emotionless eleven-year old who often stood blinking. Phineas Flynn is the ten-year old with the triangular shaped head and big eyes giving him a very cute appearance. And lastly, there was Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. The girl of Phineas' age wearing a pink dress and a cute bow in her hair. "Aw they're adorable!" Heinz immediately went for Phineas and tweaked the kid's nose playfully making him smile. Phineas giggled and looked at Perry. "Wow never thought I'd see your enemy as our senior agent Perry!" "You know Perry the platypus?!" Perry immediately whispered the answer in Heinzs ear. "Oh.. well that's good to know that OWCA's having a human division with owners as agents!"

Carl grinned at the rookies. "And that's settled you newbies!" He said. "You're with senior agent Heinz now and good luck as you do good!" He turned to Heinz. "Agent Heinz, for today, I want you to prepare the rookies for their first training tomorrow." He then handed the agent the OWCA Human Division handbook. "Pamper them, let them adjust, and teach them the rules, that's all." Heinz saluted. "You can count on me Major Carl!" He said determinedly gaining a nod from Carl and Vanessa before they left. Major Monogram and Perry saluted Heinz as well. "Good luck on your new agency agent Heinz," Major Monogram said. "May you do good with your own rookies," Perry fisted his chest and at Heinz before following Major Monogram out of the place; Karen the cat following suit. When alone, Heinz smiled and looked at the kids one by one. "So, welcome to OWCA little guys!" He greeted casually. "You're gonna be top notch agents like me and your pets in no time!" Phineas, Isabella and Candace started chatting excitedly amongst themselves while Ferb just blinked staying quiet.

Heinz fetched the assorted bright coloured fedoras left by Carl and allowed the kids to choose a fedora. Phineas chose red, Isabella pink, Candace orange and Ferb green. Seeing that the band colours are brighter than his, Heinz immediately understood the fedora rank system. "Now look here kids," He took off his fedora and let them see the dark purple band around the brown fabric. "My fedora band is a darker colour, why? Because like Major Carl said, I'm the senior agent with a higher rank." Candace raised a hand to speak. "So that means your fedora's band colour depends on what rank you are - it's bright if you're new and darker when you're higher ranked!" "That's correct agent Candace!" Heinz praised and embraced all the rookies. "All of you will get high ranks one day! We just gotta help and support each other because the important thing in being an agent is teamwork!" "Yeah!" Phineas agreed. "Let's work hard guys!" He excitedly told his fellow members. "First training session starts tomorrow," Heinz reminded the kids. "For today, I'm gonna give you a tour of the whole OWCA building and then we're gonna go through the rules, is that okay?" The rookies nodded. "Well we need knowledge to be good agents right?" Isabella said happily. "And it'll also get me a secret agent patch!"


End file.
